Heir of the Heavens
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War ended and Naruto thought that he could finally take a breather and enjoy his life. This went down the drain when three sexy women walked up to him and told him his parents weren't really who everyone else thought they were... oh, and also, his parents were still alive, and just as alien as the Ōtsutsuki were to his world. What is a jinchūriki to do?
1. Olympus TV brings you

**Movie Cliches # 5 : ALIENS :** All members of alien species wear the same outfits, including clothing, hairstyles, and jewelery. This makes them readily identifiable. Aliens who do not dress like aliens are hiding something. This may, in fact, be a consequence of the fact that aliens all have single, monolithic cultures: one language, one religion, one outfit, per planet  
 **Movie Cliches # 6 : ANIMALS :** Bad guys will always get killed by a snake, while the hero simply reaches out and picks it up with his bare hands. (In addition, he will either break the reptile's neck (?) or bite it's head off)

* * *

 **Adopted from YagamiNguyen, because he put it up for adoption.** This might deviate quite a bit from what Yagami's sister eventually publishes... because it's not harem. Oh sure, there's attraction and feelings between Naruto and more than one girl, but he is getting down with Yagami's Taylor Swift inspired OC. This is set in stone in my mind, I was just thrilled with her so much.

 **Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden / Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
 **Story Title:** Heir of the Heavens ( _The Prince of Olympus V2_ )  
 **Story Genre:** Humor, Action, Adventure, Romance  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature...  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Naruto x OC (Caitlyn); minor Naruto x Aphrodite.  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011 **Adopted From** : YagamiNguyen

 **Author's Note:** I started re-working this chapter the same day the original author said he's quitting for final, so I won't stop even if his sister has adopted it, because I have been having loads of fun with this. Its not like they can file a law suit and I'm pretty sure my version will be easier to read, if only for better grammar than anything else. Hope I don't wear it out like I did for Rikkudo Onii-sama... I should really clean up those chapters before I continue it...

"You see my picture next to greatest in the dictionary!" - Speech  
" **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _'Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono.'_ \- Thoughts, Special Words

 **Disclaimer (rhymes with Reclaimer XP):** I don't own Naruto or PJ. I don't like Kishimoto.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 _ **Heir of the Heavens**_

 **Arc One:** Home amongst the Clouds

 **Chapter One:** Olympus TV brings you...

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

Mytikas.

Paradise.

Heaven's Court of Gods.

Mount Olympus.

Names and tittles, all of them carrying a strong meaning. All of them imposed a reference of relevance to something mystical, something which was grandiose and powerful, something that mere mortals couldn't quite exemplify without otherworldly aid and a bit of clear sightedness. All of those names applied to the same general object/location, a massive rock born of power, risen from the blood and ashes of the Great War of Titanomachy and rooted in the river of souls.

The absolute measure of strength and power.

Mount Olympus, the legendary seat of mythology.

A place that was unreachable, or better said, unclimbable and untraversable by mere mortal means in this day and age.

It existed separately from the reality of man yet it was the sole pillar of reality for the gods who inhabited this world, a world that was cut off from man's reality in every scientifically feasible way possible, even if science didn't exist as a true norm in the world below which they governed and often times used as their personal playground.

Well, except for that one single magical elevator in the middle of the Empire State Buildings, but that was neither here nor there.

Mt Olympus, or even better Olympus City was the best tittle to represent this place, this ...existence of divine magnitude. It was and still is the home of the Greek gods, entities of power and influence who dwelt in fabulous palaces they called their temples, structures of columns and pillars made from the purest and whitest marble and the shiniest, most glamorous gold, built near the peak of the mountain it shared a name with.

This magical place floated above the current heart of western civilization, New York City. It housed the single largest city in existence amidst this world, easily eclipsing the population of even the largest human city by a fair margin and it still had to be expanded every couple of decades thanks to the Olympians's disability to keep it in their pants or keep their legs crossed, or even make use of contraceptives and protection, but alas, it was so.

The single greatest structure on Mt. Olympus was the Pantheon, or the Throne Room, the Hall of the Gods. It was the place where the 12 Olympian Gods held their bi-yearly meetings of winter and summer solstice. These conclaves were held in a room with a ceiling that glittered with the light of constellations amidst the deep blue of the universe from which all creation was born.

The Olympian gods' and goddesses' thrones were arranged in a U pattern around Hestia's heart – the center of Pantheon, Zeus's and Poseidon's thrones being in the middle of it all as they were the most powerful of the Greek gods. From there on the other 12 Olympians were seated around Hestia's heart at the center of the large, mythological hall.

Unless it was the time of the solstices or, gods forbid, if there was an emergency at work big enough to warrant summoning the entire assembly most of the time this grand hall was empty and unoccupied except for Hestia, with the rest of the Olympians having scattered themselves all over the world and minding their own businesses, screwing mortals and siring demigods, taking care of their domains and such.

However, at this moment the great hall wasn't empty.

Two Olympians were sitting in their respective thrones as a dark cloud of tension hovered between them. The first and the foremost powerful Olympian was a tall and muscular god with long ashen grey hair along with a gray-and-black, neatly trimmed beard. His eyes, normally a brilliant color of electric blue were dull and the god's gaze was as far away as the ozone layer was from Earth.

The god was wearing a dark blue business suit and he was leaning forward, knees spread to support his downcast weight.

This was Zeus, the Greek god of Honor, Justice, Lightning, Rain and the Skies.

He was the King of Olympus, the youngest son of the two Titans Kronos and Rhea.

He was also the unfaithful husband of the Greek goddess Hera, a tittle whos' credentials he had re-earned for himself most recently. Speaking of his wife, Hera was the second Olympian currently present in the Throne Room, sitting in her throne right next to Zeus with a face that was void of any emotion.

She was the Queen of Olympus and Zeus's older sister, a daughter of the Titans Kronos and Rhea. Her chestnut brown hair reached down half-way past her shoulder blades and she was wearing a simple purple dress along with a celestial bronze tiara on her head. She was the goddess of Familial Love, Marriage, Family, Motherhood, Women and Childbirth.

The unspoken tension between them was so thick that, had Apollo been there with them at that moment, he would have no doubt tried to cut it through with a knife...

Which he probably stole from his sister, at which point she would have to hunt him down for him to give it back...

She was giving him the silent treatment, they hadn't spoken to each other for a whole week now, mostly due to the horrible events that happened last Sunday, but partially because of what that day could have potentially represented for the both of them.

Thalia Grace, the most recent demigod daughter of Zeus was killed by the monsters of the Underworld who were sent after her by the Greek god of the dead, Hades, just as she and her possy had reached the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood.

Zeus had at first been utterly furious that his daughter was being targeted by his brother's minions but couldn't do anything to aid her as his hands were tied - he had set down the laws of noninterference himself and he couldn't risk breaking them or chaos would no doubt shake through the celestial world.

Hera wasn't feeling particularly happy on her end, not in the slightest.

It was bad enough that Zeus cheated on her again, her, the Goddess of Womanhood for a mere mortal woman (which honestly didn't come to her as a surprise anymore) but the stubborn oaf had also turned his half-blood offspring into a tree to keep her away from Hades's hands in her death due to his overwhelming pride.

Hera loved her husband with all of her heart, she truly did, but the man could never keep it in his pants to try and remain loyal to her, like she always remained loyal to him.

They had went through so much together and yet...

"Hera...I'm..." Zeus tried to formulate his intent through words in a low tone, daring to glance at his beautiful wife for a short moment.

Hera looked away.

"Don't..." she said in the soft tone of disappointment, mixed with a touch of bitterness, "Save it..."

She wouldn't let the pain she was currently feeling due to his actions register on her face, not anymore.

After so many thousands of years filled with his affairs, millenniums of telling herself this would be the last one, and yet there were so many she couldn't even count them anymore, the Queen of Olympus had grown used to it.

It still hurt though.

But unlike her son, Hephaestus, who would be more than happy to get divorced with his unfaithful wife, she... she couldn't do it.

She could never get over it mentally.

It hurt so much every time an off-spring of him was discovered, yet her heart was still in love with him.

"Hera..."

"Don't... I don't want to hear it. You proved yet again how your honor means as little as the next set of spread legs for you..."

"..."

"I want to be alone for a while." Hera said and stood up, intent on leaving the room.

Suddenly, Zeus's hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving.

"Please wait... Kushina..."

Hera's form froze in place at his call and a dark look crossed her pristine face.

Just how many years had she spent living under that name? How long ago was it that he called her by her Ninhongo name? It had been so long ago in her eyes, but it really was just two decades since her dream marriage broke down in tragedy.

It was only the second time in her ten thousand plus years of existence that she had been truly happy with Zeus, truly happy to be married to him.

Back then there were no godly powers for them, no western civilization to worry about.

It was just them and the love between them.

The Elemental Nations, as they were called by the local humans there, was a place where she had lived a new, reborn life. The place where several Primordials were given birth to at the dawn of creation, just one of the many human realms which existed separately from their home world. It was the world where superhuman beings called Shinobi lived and worked, using their powers to imitate the work of Gods and Goddesses. It was a secret realm, one that only Zeus, Hera, the rest of the elder Olympians and the Elder Gods as well as the upper-class Primodials knew about as it was kept a top secret information to the other Gods and Pantheons which existed throughout the Universe.

Not because the Gods feared shinobi or hated them, but because that place served as a prison much similar to Tartarus.

And they likened to think they were the only gods in existence.

Zeus thought it might be a good idea if the both of them started things over again and Hera thought she could finally live in the world she always dreamt of with her husband at her side. With the help of the Fates and Hecate, Goddess of Magic, they were able to reincarnate the true aspects of themselves into a pair of humans from the Elemental Nations, picked randomly in order for them to find each other on their own accord.

They didn't even know who their spouse was reincarnated as, it was something the Fates arranged for them to quote " _Yeah, yeah, yer two want to be all cuddly wuddly with each other again right? Well then, what better way to prove you were fated to be together than to make it impossible for you to know who you were?_ "

There, Zeus was a boy named Minato Namikaze. His hair had turned blond like Apollo's and his features morphed to match the appearance of the people of the Elemental Nation, but he kept his brilliant electric blue eyes. Hera was reborn as Kushina Uzumaki, her appearance turning more pudgy with ripe red hair, though she regained her fiery nature she had as a young maiden, which at the time scared the living daylights out of Zeus/Minato.

They had so many fun times together...

Since Zeus was also the God of Drama, he was very much into his new character.

Hera didn't even have a choice but to be swept away and become invested into her brief existence as Kushina.

"Get your hand off of me, Zeus."

Her voice came out colder than an icy blizzard and Zeus wisely removed his hand least it be removed from his body. Ever since they got over what happened back in the Elemental Nations his wife had become a much more cynical and angry woman, a harsh contrast to her aloof regal poise she had throughout most of her life while he had, in an odd twist of fate, turned mellower and softer though he still had an arrogant and paranoid streak a mile wide.

Hera continued to approach the arching passage to her side, but paused at the end to look over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, glaring at the King of Olympus.

"And don't you dare call me by that name again, _Minato-koi_."

The god of thunder winced at the pure venom his wife could pack into one name.

" _Everything comes with a price, Olympians. Be prepared to pay it when such time is due._ "

The Fates had warmed them but the two couldn't have possibly know what would happen when they finally set off to salvage their marriage together. Once Kushina had fallen head over heels for Minato, she confessed she wasn't who she appeared.

It was a strange, though not an unpleasant surprise to learn from Minato that he was Zeus, something he commented on with a loud laugh.

Truly, they were destined for one another.

They lived normal, or as normal lives as a pair of powerful shinobi could live there, and Hera eventually got pregnant.

She gave birth to her youngest son there.

They named him Naruto, after the name of the main hero in a book which was written by the man Minato grew to love as a father, Jiraiya... the man certainly fit the bill better than the ruthless Titan.

He was no god, just a human boy who Hera birthed in the traditional way.

For the first time in her life she felt pure, unrestrained motherly love for a child of hers, untainted by the curse of her Pantheon.

She had been proud of him, the little bay was perfect.

But everything was ruined the same night that her greatest joy had been made real.

"Hera wait!"

The brown haired goddess, despite what her head was telling her, paused in the next hallway as Zeus came rushing for her, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry..."

"You should be Zeus. You know how much I hate it yet you still persist to make love and children with other women. Was all that time we spent as mortals for nothing." she shook her head, a sad frown on her face, "I should have known this would happen, this is the Fates way of making me suffer. The Goddess of Marriage, married to a god who can't stay loyal to his vows."

"I just couldn't let Thalia to die like that... to fall into the hands of my brother. The things he would do to her Hera, you have to understan-"

"NO! I don't have to understand a single thing ZEUS!" Hera snapped at him as she whirled around to regard her husband with a groveling glare, her eyes as hard as ice, "You cheating, unfaithful ass, you should have know better then to bring her to this world in the first place." she gave off a cruel laugh, the back of her palm pressed near her lips as she looked away from him, "I guess you never learn do you? You broke your oaths so many times that none of your children will ever have a happy ending."

Zeus looked down, realizing what she was implying.

"I know..."

She stomped up to him, her eyes blazing with power and hair waving around like it used to when she had been Kushina.

"No, you don't!"

SLAP

"I love you Zeus."

SLAP

"I also can't begin to describe to you how much I hate you."

SLAP

"If it not for you, nothing would have happened like it has."

SLAP

"If it not for you and your stupid, stubborn pride, my son would still be alive!"

She slapped him with each sentence, crying with each breath.

The King of Olympus, an imposing and pompous god who ruthlessly slaughtered thousands of innocents for simply being in the presence of a man who slighted him in his past for once simply stood there taking it all as he let himself get manhandled by his wife, his arrogance and ruthless pride having been tempered by his time as Minato, listening to her every word.

He loved Hera as much as she loved him, but he knew that there was one reason above all why she hated him and his forays into mortal women's folds.

"I... I didn't think it..."

 **SLAP**

Another slap from Hera, much louder and stronger this time than before stopped him from completing his sentence and he looked down at his wife as his cheek burned a bright red. Tears were now indiscriminately falling down her face with no end in sight, and Zeus hugged her closer to his chest in order to bring her some comfort as the proud goddess lashed out weakly punching against his chest.

Her son... her beautiful baby boy had died the same day as he was born because of Zeus, merely a dozen minutes after he made his first cry.

A creature whose power rivaled Typhoon, Olympus' destroyer, appeared. It was more than powerful enough to kill her and her husband's mortal aspects, but it couldn't kill their Godly nature. Yet Zeus wanted to claim he could defeat such a mighty creature with his mortal power alone, to gain the glory of defeating a beast the likes of which only people like Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, two mere mortals, legendary mortals far more powerful than even his strongest half-blood son, could.

And he did it by sealing it into their son.

When the two 'returned from the dead' so to speak and asked for Naruto, their son, so that they could bring him to this world and raise him as he was the new connection between Zeus and Hera, someone who would bring balance and unity to the throne of Olympus, Sarutobi Hiruzen, one of the only people who knew about their true existence and a man who had led Kushina through her tough times after the destruction of Uzu with his wisened guiding and fatherly love, told them he was dead.

Their son... Naruto, her little baby... was dead...

Hera broke down into tears, her mind shattering.

Even she, one of the strongest gods to ever exist, couldn't come to visit him, to hold him in her hands once again. The Underworld of the Elemental Nations was very different than theirs as its ruler was a mere shadow of his former glory, not even strong enough to have rational thought or self-esteem, merely a presence with a task to devour the dead who came to him.

The place was out of order, there was no Elysium, no mercy was shown there, just the worst punishment for the souls of the departed.

Zeus wasn't much better than her, he tried to act tough at first but the death of his son - the one child who's birth he had been honestly delighted to witness, knowing that the boy was born from his and his wife's pure, unrestrained love, was too much for him.

They both swore on the river Styx to never return to the Elemental Nations as the place brought them too much painful memories.

Hera locked herself in her palace/temple for days, never once talking to her servants or letting anyone in Olympus to visit her. It brought an unstable time to Olympus and the world they governed. Then days became weeks, and weeks became months and months turned into years, with the number of recorded divorces growing in folds by the dozens of margin. She had never experienced the death of one of her children before, and like most Olympians she was cursed to never reach her most important mandates, motherhood, a love filled motherhood in a happy and content family. All of their children were either gods or goddesses, they were immortal and couldn't be killed.

But it broke her heart to simply remember about Naruto.

As for Zeus...

Well he spent that time on Earth doing a little soul searching, only appearing on Olympus for the twin solstices as he spent the rest of his time grieving for his son. His mortal life as Minato had allowed for a lot of his more mellower emotions to come back to him as he had been too weak to pretend like there wasn't anyone around who could make his mind yield, and then his perfect world crashed and burned around him.

That was when he met a cheerful young model and got her pregnant with his child, completely breaking the Oath of The Big Three and cursing the child with a miserable fate.

"Do not try to vindicate yourself Zeus, I know you better than anyone," Hera refused to meet his eyes, the same eyes of her son, Naruto, "You sealed that demon into Naruto and that is the reason our child died... all because of you."

Zeus ran his hand through her hair and opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when a third voice interrupted.

"You know, hearing you two squabble like that made me wonder and remember I'm honestly fascinated by your people. I would expect that the beings who would claim themselves to be gods to act more dignified than this." the words from someone unknown met their ears, snapping the two Olympians from their conversation/pity remembrance as they looked around the Hall, which they had re-entered at some point for the intruder.

Zeus's hand snapped down towards his belt as he unclipped his master bolt as it buzzed to life.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE HALL OF OLYMPUS."

The voice of the King of Gods thundered across the hall, shaking it with the force of an earthquake.

"Olympians... " the unknown sighed, "So overly dramatic with their words and performances. It's a wonder your civilization thrives like this, how you deal with the paperwork such fashion entails eludes me." the voice continued to comment, bemused, "I'm up here, in case you were wondering." it added once it realized the two couldn't sense his position.

The Sage of Six Paths didn't know that any skill they learned as shinobi was taken from them due to the deal they made with the Goddess of Magic, nor did he know they had rebirthed themselves into his domain in the first place. He had meet the oldest Olympians once before and their relationship never was very flowery.

Zeus and Hera swung their gazes towards the celestial ceiling, where something... which then turned out to be a man in a flash of light, was floating, dressed in grey oriental robes of a priest, with ash-grey hair, a pair of horns, a staff laid across his lap and a series of strange void balls arranged behind him in a circle.

"Ah, so the 'Mortal God' finally appears in this hall again." Hera said with distaste clear in her voice as Zeus narrowed his eyes at the monk, "What do you want, spawn of Kaguya?"

She held no love for this man, because it was one of his creation - his children - that had a hand in her son's death.

"Zeus, Hera." the man nodded his head at them, uncaring for her spiteful remark, "It seems time hasn't had any effect on you, as I expected. You are the same as my mother in that regard, beings of pure energy entrusted to guard their domains. Fascinating, I would have expected someone who claims they are the deity of union to be able to make her own marriage a thing of love and loyalty... it seems I have greatly overestimated your abilities Hera."

Hera ground her teeth in anger and Zeus took a threatening swing of his bolt through the air between them, the bolts of isoton power merely... disappearing as they hit the Sage's staff.

"You will hold your tongue Hagoromo, or I will eviscerate you where you are."

Hagoromo, who had yet to show any major emotion on his ash-colored face besides silent amusement, deadpanned at the King of Olympus.

"I'm already dead Zeus. I exist only through my power and ability to manipulate space and time. There is nothing you can do to me that hasn't been already attempted by my mother, godling, and I can assure you she was at least ten times as scary as you on your worst day."

Zeus paused at the Sage's words, a contemplative look on his face.

With a loud grumble he folded his Master Bolt into a smaller, less harmful looking package, looking much like a Jedi as he clipped it to his belt.

"Then speak Shade, and make it quick. I have no tolerance for someone not of Olympian blood who dares enter this hall." He huffed.

The creator of the ninja world simply nodded his head again, "Very well as I didn't come here to waste your time, Olympian. I only carry a warning, one which you would be great to heed as if it was spoken to you by the Fates themselves."

The Sky King rolled his eyes, "And they call me the God of Drama."

"My Mother, Princess Kaguya, is free."

That sentence was enough to make both Olympians stiffen where they stood, their forms, even their breaths, freezing over.

"In fact, you should be able to sense the release of her presence right about... now."

Right on que the entire mountain shook violently when a massive wave of power and pressure washed through the air, coursing through the universe as it jumped through its many dimensional gates. All over the world the Greek Gods and Goddesses gasped in shock when that wave of energy hit them. While the minor Gods were confused by the strong energy, all of the original Olympians knew the true reason for that wave of energy.

It had happened once before and they couldn't believe they would able to feel it a second time during their immortal life. The wave of inhuman might washed through the human world as well, shorting out technology, crashing satellites and causing natural disasters to form across the globe.

The Gods quickly got to work trying to minimalize the damage done to the mortal world.

"I bid you this warning Olympians in case my chosen successor and his friend fail to defeat my mother. She will be even more powerful than she was eons ago if she has the time to regain her strength, you must act quickly to seal her away if such is the case." the Sage of Six Paths cautioned, his tone level and formal.

"Why would we care what happens to your world?"

"The same reason you feared the outcome originally."

Hera glared at him.

Haguromo ignored her, "This is the closest dimension parallel to my world that has entities strong enough to try and face her in battle and she knows this. Eventually, you will see your mountain crumble as she destroys it, erases you from existence and enslaves humanity."

He looked down at the two Gods from his floating perch and offered them one last piece of his mind.

"Pray that the Child of Prophecy is strong enough to defeat her before she can't be stopped, for I can offer him no more assistance then I already have."

With that having been said, Hagoromo vanished from the Hall of the Gods as if he was never there.

"Zeus..."

"I know..." The King of the Gods nodded his head at his Queen's warning gaze and summoned his master bolt directly into his arm, not even bothering to unclip it from his belt as it sparked and hissed until it was massive in size.

"I call you forth, Olympians!"

A massive yellow and blue thunder bolt hurled through the skies and shook them with the force of the end days, its signal summoning the other twelve Olympians, even Hades, up to the Pantheon.

In a series of bright flashes of light, all twelve Olympians appeared in the throne room, sitting down on their respective thrones with either confused or apprehensive-worried hybrid expressions on their faces.

Hades appeared a moment later in a flash of fire and dark.

He didn't even bother to greet his host, hurrying towards his seat.

" **Olympians!** " Zeus spoke with a booming voice as he took his seat, his appearance healed and back to normal just like Hera's, who had hastily wiped away the tears from her eyes when her King summoned their brethren and children up to the Throne Hall, "This council is being held in suddenance to discuss a great danger to the godly world, a danger which has been freed and is even now gathering strength."

"What about it Zeus?" Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, amongst other things, asked with a frown on her beautiful maiden face, "The mortal world has been thrown into chaos yet I couldn't discern the cause for this event. There is no mention of it my library and..."

"Plu-ease Athena, we don't need you to go and rant about what you found in there, book worm." Ares, ever the charming one, spoke up sarcastically as he leaned into his hand on the throne lazily, "This isn't the time for your nagging."

"You have a death wish Ares?"

The God and Goddess of War looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

Ares smirked.

"You wanna fight?"

Apollo snapped his fingers, getting the attention of the assembled Olympians, "Oooh I get it!" he laughed, pointing his finger between Aphrodite and the God of War, "Zeus disturbed the both of you didn't he? I guess Ares was about to c..."

"Don't finish that sentence Apollo." the Goddess of Love warned, "Do you want me to hex your children with unfortune in love for the next several decades?" she asked rhetorically as she waved her hand in annoyance whilst summing her make-up to fix herself.

Her face and her clothes were ruined, she had just been enjoying some rough sex with her lover when their King summoned them to Mount Olympus.

Apollo pouted, "Ah, you're no..."

" **SILENCE!** "

Thundered the Thunder God, causing all of the voices in the throne room to simmer down.

"..."

"Good." he nodded at their compliance, leaning his bolt against his seat as he snapped his fingers, isolating the Pantheon from the rest of Olympus City, "What you felt just a moment ago was the released energy of god breaking free from a Tartarus-class prison." the younger gods sucked in their breaths at his words.

...well most of them did, Ares just grinned.

"This is a state of emergency, one which we cannot ignore."

"I thought that young monk made sure that the Demon would remain imprisoned for the rest of creation, brother? That prison wasn't something we could easily destroy even if we got together and unleashed the full might of Olympus." Poseidon commented with a frown on his face, looking at his younger brother with a worried gaze.

"So we thought."

"What are you two talking about Zeus? What Demon? Did a Titan break free from the Underworld or something." Athena asked carefully.

Hades scoffed, "As if I would let the gates be weakened enough for that to happen. Don't forget who's job it is to guard our progenitors." he glared at Zeus when he said that, as if it was all his fault that Hades had to rule the land of the dead, to be cursed and belittled by every living creature, not to mention having to deal with all that paperwork for keeping it all in order.

It kinda was, but this wasn't the time for that.

Hera sighed.

"I wish it was so, it would definitely be simpler to deal with. Kaguya had a nasty tendency to slip between worlds whenever she wished. The Titans on the other hand are confined to this world due to their lack of knowledge on these matters."

Zeus spoke up again, "The Demon, her name being Kaguya for those who weren't born back then, is a Primordial Goddess, she could also be called the Ten Tails and Shinju for they are all one and the same."

He ignored their murmurs.

"Wicked names!"

"Apollo, zip it!"

"Her status is similiar to Gaia's, but she commands much more raw power than the Mother of Earth ever has. A man upon whom myself and several other gods agreed to bestow the tittle of Mortal God before most of you were born once managed to seal her away into the moon, locking her up for eons. Now she's free, stronger than ever if Haguromo is to be believed."

Hades and Poseidon shared a worried look at their little brother's words.

"I don't know much of anything about the current situation in the other dimension, besides the fact that there is at least a single pair of mortals capable of fighting her on even grounds at this moment." his announcement caused several odd reactions from the assembled gods, most of them beings shock and disbelief. "In any case, either if Kaguya or Haguromo's champion and his ally win the battle, neither of them can be allowed to live." He looked around the hall coolly.

"They could become a dangerous threat to us if we don't do something immediately."

For Zeus to actually admit this it meant that the danger was even greater than they first thought.

Hera's face went grim at his paranoid declaration, despite her grievances about the place she didn't want anything bad to happen to the Elemental Nations. Most of the mortals there were simple and hardworking folk, even Shinobi.

She would have been tempted to call some of them heroes except none of them were born from gods.

"Iris! I know you are listening!"

A few moments passed in silence before a woman appeared before them, grinning sheepishly. Before she could say anything Zeus waved his hand in dismissal.

"Borrow the strength of Olympus and show us what is happening at the origin of this presence. I want no-one else besides us to know of what you see, or your head is going to roll. So be it on Styx. We may ride to battle due to this, I can't let Olympus go into chaos."

Thunder boomed outside the Pantheon at his oath as the Hearth of Olympus erupted in a bonfire of blue flames. It settled down a moment later as a large wave of mist came forth from the goddess of rainbow's enhanced power. The water vapor twirled through the air, swirling together until a large screen appeared before the gathered Olympians, showing the image of a humanoid figure with breathtaking appearances.

"Daaa-mn." the Sun God wolf whistled at the sight, "I would so do that ass."

"Shut up Apollo!"

"I agree." Ares remarked with a leer.

"Urgh, men."

The person standing within Iris's mist was a pale skinned beauty. Her long, sweeping hair was purer than the whitest snow, including the two odd horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head in a manner similar to rabbit ears. The woman had abnormal white eyes, with the veins around her temples currently being rather noticeable in a grotesque way. She also had a third eye in the center of her forehead, its eyelids parted vertically like an odd Cyclops. Her eyebrows were cut short and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore a transitional japanese-like high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple, it also had a series of strange decorations - tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

Zeus clenched his jaw.

"Zeus, who is she?"

Artemis asked with a worried glance at one of the few males in existence she respected - mostly because she had little choice in the matter, he was her father and the strongest of Olympians after all.

The look of growing horror or Hera's face wasn't very relaxing for her.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki, the first human being to become a Primordial itself. She initially used her newfound power to lead her world to peace and prosperity unseen in this world since the Golden Age of Greece." Poseidon informed them with a grim look (Ares scoffed and muttered something under his breath), making the younger goddess look at him with a searching stare... he wasn't finished, clearly, "However, since she wasn't originally an immortal being herself, Kaguya Otsutsuki had grown despotic and developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, throwing her world and dozen of others into chaos."

"So she more or less she became mad with power?" Ares asked with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

"How come we never heard of her?" Athena asked with a clip tone, studying the woman shown by Iris, "Surely someone with that much power will..."

"Because her existence was deemed too dangerous to be made common knowledge. If someone like Kronos knew of her, who knows what could happen." Hades spoke up with a dark tone.

Any and all questions still mingling within the younger Olympians' minds disappeared when a flash of golden light appeared right next to Kaguya, and from it a person formed large golden claws made of light which he then used to rip off one of the Goddess's arms.

"...he was the coolest guy!"

The person shouted in rage before disappearing again in a flash of gold light, so fast that even the fastest god in existence - Hermes couldn't follow him. The person then reappeared behind Kaguya in a shimmer of black and gold and delivered a roundhouse kick to her back, sending her flying before two black rods formed from the black orbs behind his back. He caught them before throwing them towards the limp arm of Kaguya on the ground, stabbing through it like he was doing it to keep that arm immobile. They finally got a good glimpse of the mortal who was fighting Kaguya head on when he ground to a stop, floating in mid-air.

Zeus and Hera gasped in shock.

The person, now definitely a male beared a striking resemblance to Zeus' once human disguise with his blond and spiky hair, however his eyes were an odd golden orange instead of Zeus's brilliant blues and they had something which greatly resembled crosses in their pupils. However, his face was almost a carbon copy of Kushina Uzumaki - Hera's human body with three black lines on each cheeks. He was wearing what looked like a yellowish golden energy coat with a black bodysuit underneath. The bodysuit covered his torso, reaching down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs to the point just above his sandals.

He also had a pattern of six magatama sage markings around his collar.

"Sasuke, out of the way!"

It seemed that he wasn't the only one who was fighting her as there was another boy of approximately the same age as the golden boy with black hair and crimson eyes who's entire body was engulfed in a thick purple energy which took on a shape of a gigantic warrior samurai with wings almost as tall as some of the Titans and gods in their grandest forms.

"Quick Naruto!" the black haired boy shot himself out of the gigantic warrior and shouted.

"W-What?"

Hera gasped in her throne, her heart suddenly deciding to stop and thump like crazy at random intervals.

"T-that's impossible!"

Zeus stuttered, thankfully no one was paying him any attention at the moment, so focused they were on the Iris's television.

"Yosh! Let's do this guys!"

The Golden Glowing Boy – Naruto, shouted before he brought his hands together –

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** "

\- in nine puffs of smoke, eight identical clones of himself appeared in thin air, circling around Kaguya with each holding a different kind of energy orb above them, yet all nine had the same wings of energy which greatly resembled shurikens.

"Wow!"

Apollo and Hermes wolf-whistled at the sight of the technique while Ares was grinning madly because of the incredible thrill he was getting from watching the fight unfold.

"Who is this guy? It is like watching one of Apollo's Hollywood action fantasy movies here."

"The Rasengan..." Zeus breathed in heavily, "He completed it..."

He and Hera could still remember the magical techniques they did as Konoha shinobi, they just couldn't remember how to use them.

It was the price they agreed to, giving Hecate all the knowledge they accumulated throughout their years as shinobi in exchange for the ability to be born as humans under her power. She was the god who was tasked with keeping watch over the dimensional gates., and in term had the closest access and greatest influence over the border worlds.

" **Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Spiralling Shuriken)** "

They shouted and threw all nine Rasenshurikens at the Goddess at once, creating a massive explosion that sent her flying.

"Are you sure he is human? There is nothing about what we just saw that's mortal."

"He is more than just human," Poseidon spoke up again, letting his eyes shift from the screen to regard his brother's daughter, "I guess he's a Shinobi, but I have never seen one this powerful since several millenniums ago, before any of you were actually born."

"Shinobi?" she muttered, feeling like she'd already heard that term before.

"Shut your mouth owl-head, this is getting good!" Ares cried out loudly and smacked his fist against his armchair when another gigantic warrior appeared. Within it was a man with silver hair and a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Zeus...do you think it is him?" Hera turned to her husband and asked at him with the most hopeful tone she could convey, "Do you think he could be our Naruto?"

"Possible, but why did Hiruzen told us he was dead?" Zeus muttered to himself, fingering his Master Bolt dangerously.

He looked at his wife with eyes that were flickering with a pale bluish white power.

"If he truly is our son, Hiruzen has got a lot to explain to do..."

 **~~~ XXX CHAPTER END XXX ~~~**

 **Author recommends on YouTube corner:**

 **Naruto AMV - Destroy Yourself** by **Leo Lenox**  
 **Get Back AMV \\\** by **AkaiLidium**

Zeus's face and torso - bar clothing, looks like he does in God of War III.

Hera looks like she does in Age of Mythology. Just google it, the portrait is very beautiful.


	2. Commence Prince Search & Retrieval

**Movie Cliches # 7 : ANIMALS :** Deadly reptiles will always attack a woman first, even if she's in the presence of thirty men.  
 **Movie Cliches # 8 : ANIMALS :** Dogs always know who's bad, and bark at them.

* * *

 **Story was renamed to Heir of the Heavens thanks to Revan Kazama's suggestion.**

 **Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden / Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
 **Story Title:** Heir of the Heavens  
 **Story Genre:** Humor, Action, Adventure, Romance  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature...  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Naruto x OC (Caitlyn); minor Naruto x Aphrodite.  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011  
 **Adopted From** : YagamiNguyen

"You see my picture next to greatest in the dictionary!" - Speech  
" **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _'Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono.'_ \- Thoughts, Special Words

 **Review Responses:  
Guest**: Yes, Tina did re-publish it 4 days before me. She _republished_ , she didn't re-write it, she just took the file and uploaded it again. And what are you complaining about, you aren't even a serious member of this site or community. Yagami himself told me he can't wait to see what I do with this story and already gave me all the information I requested of him about any plot bunnies he had planned. I admit I was surprised at first, but then it made sense. And no, I'm not telling anyone. Author confidentiality I'm afraid.  
 **yungrebelz . com** : All basic information about the story, pairing included, can be found above.  
 **Darkjaden** : I'm happy you agree. Harems are too distracting from the plot.  
 **Aetemus** : Honestly... I don't know. It's idiotic but meh - God of Thunder - **Flying Raijin** (Thunder God). Can't really make Minato Poseidon or Hades with a jutsu like that... hm, though I just got an idea... Nidaime?  
 **MugenKyuubiSennin** : I don't know genius. Maybe because it's, oh I don't know, an adopted rewrite?

 **Author's Note:** I know Zoe speaks Shakespearean, but for the sake of this story she speaks plain English. I don't have a stable internet connection to search Shakespearean dictionaries and the only words I know are 'thou' and... well, that's it actually :P. Writing Killer Bee is easy compared to her. Just make sure it doesn't make much sense and that it rhymes.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 **Disclaimer (rhymes with Reclaimer XP):** I don't own Naruto or PJ. I don't like Kishimoto.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 ** _Heir of the Heavens_**

 **Arc One:** Home amongst the Clouds

 **Chapter Two:** Commence Prince Search & Retrieval

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **  
Location: Pantheon on Mount Olympus - Divine Plane of Existence**

The 12 Olympians continued to watch the spectacle of silver, purple and yellow energies unfold through Iris's version of Hephaestus TV, which actually made use of her powers to a certain extent to work. The fight between Naruto - mortal son of Hera and Zeus, not that anyone besides the two aforementioned Western Civilization Gods knew this, Sasuke (Big Whoopin' Samurai Banzai), Kakashi (Another Big Whoopin' Samurai Dude) Sakura (Where are 'er tits? Hey, watch where you're shooting those arrows at baby sis!) and Kaguya (I still want a piece of that ass) went on for quite some time during which the four odd looking mortals displayed feats of strength, valor, power, courage and might on par, if not greater, with those of the strongest demigods to exist throughout human history as they faced off against the progenitor of their powers.

The team of _'ninjas'_ eventually managed to defeat Kaguya with an exemplary show of teamwork, something which Athena commented on with a curious glint in her eyes. It was a glint that many a man and god could attest to spell certain trouble for the subject in question despite the Goddess's of Warfare normal levelheadedness.

" **Rikudō Chikara: Chibaku Tensei Fūin (Six Paths Power: Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth Seal)** "

Apollo blinked at the odd name.

He was very much into Japanese.

The blond and the raven haired boys quickly managed to double team and overwhelm Kaguya with their combination attacks and successive, sometimes outright looking like they needed a telepathic connection to pull off, patterns of engagement before they sealed away the crazed princess and whatever abomination that giant mockery of a rabbit she turned into was with a power that gathered the rocks from the ground below them into an orb of dirt and earth in the skies, trapping Kaguya inside as the center of the technique.

The princess's new (yet familiair) prison, which oddly enough looked a lot like Artemis's chariot, only smaller, then proceeded to slowly float up higher and higher into the sky while it continued to pull up increasingly larger and larger chunks of rocks. It soon reached the critical mass it required for its final shape which was a round, pale and silver ball of dirt in an orbit around a much bigger ball of rock.

Artemis's left eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably by the time it was done.

"Wicked!" Apollo hooted before turning to his fellow Western Gods, "I just had a great idea for another movie guys!"

"..."

"Uh, guys?"

"Apollo... just... just shut up."

The Greek Sun God slumped in his seat whilst pouting, "Tough crowd."

Hades rolled his eyes at the childish god, "So, it's over or what?"

"I believe so, it was quite a show."

"They did it? I can- I can't believe that they actually did it!" Hera gasped before a beautiful smile appeared on her face as she fought back tears of joy, happy that her baby boy was safe and sound and had just managed to defeat Kaguya. She was practically glowing in pride.

"Naruto..." she sighed.

"Son..." Zeus whispered to himself, catching Iris's interest as she looked at her King with a raised eyebrow. Everyone had seemingly forgotten she was still there, but that was fine with her. She could get some great gossip out of situations like this.

The mist-made screen of the Goddess of the Rainbow fizzled and wavered for a few seconds before it showed Naruto's features turning back to normal, revealing his tattered black and orange clothing and bruised tanned skin.

But what caught the King's interest the most were the boy's eyes.

A particular shade of sky azure blue, just like his.

The 12 Olympians plus one minor goddess then watched as the young boy walked up to the arm he'd torn off from Kaguya earlier, removing the black abyss colored rods which kept it pinned down on the ground and making them fade away in the process, as if they were made of soft sand on the breeze. He reached a hand into the sleeve around the severed arm and roughly pulled out some odd humanoid creature from within it.

The thing had dark, literally dark, skin and freakish eyes, as well as a mouth full of sharp teeth.

It glared at the blond, who narrowed his eyes down at the creature.

"By the way, you didn't want to leave your mom's side, right Zetsu?" he leaned his head aside just enough to let Zetsu see his collaboration technique at work.

"Y...You..."

The dark being muttered in shock, starring up into the sky with his mouth... more like a maw, agape.

Naruto's eyes squinted together dangerously before a smirk crossed his face, "You have been hiding in the shadow all this time, but I noticed you..."

Zetsu snarled at him in defiance, "You're just a part of the Shinobi history I created so far... you are just a brat, you can't..."

Naruto's eyes hardened at the creature, warm blues turning cold and icy for the briefest of moments, "The history of my people was made by the lives of the many ninja who endured it and their deaths."

He stuffed the odd creature back into the sleeve before gripping it hard, quickly turning around and throwing the arm of the goddess towards the moon - which was still forming slowly - with enough force for Zetsu to make a visible crack appear on the moon's surface when it hit it. It didn't even have a chance to register the pain of the impact before more rocks and earth slammed up into him, crushing him under their combined weight and pressure.

"A brat like you who can't even leave his mother's side won't ever understand a thing about it!"

"Those are some very wise words for such a young boy." Athena nodded her head, apparently pleased by them – since she was one of the few gods who knew Japanese - before she crossed her arms and turned towards Zeus with a demanding glare.

"Shinobi? Ninja? Moons acting as prisons and kids who can casually create one out of the blue... Father you have a lot to explain."

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **  
Location: Halls of Mount Olympus - Divine Plane of Existence**

"Hera wait, you can't go!" Zeus's voice traveled through the halls of Olympus as he followed after his wife.

The Goddess in question was making due haste into the long-forgotten armory of the palace they lived in together, directly overlooking the most important cities of the West, including but not limited to; New York, Washington D.C., Miami, San Francisco and Los Angeles.

The Queen of the Gods ignored her husband's voice as she perused through every piece of weapon, armor, shield and combat accessory she hadn't picked up ever since the end of the Great War.

The Great War had ended a _very_ long time ago, so of course it would take her some time to find what she was looking for.

"Gods dammit, stop woman!"

"I'm going there Zeus and there's nothing you can say to stop me!" Hera yelled back at him over her shoulder, casting him a glare, "My baby boy has just finished fighting off a woman even our father would pause before facing, he needs me." she said in a firm, no-nonsense sort of tone, stripping out of her stunning purple silk dress she was wearing (with black lace) to put on a linothorax - a mesh armored shirt made of linen, animal fat and enchanted Egyptian Gold, followed by a pair of light breastplates made of the best celestial bronze ever forged by the Eldest Cyclops and bronze boots.

"I have no doubt that your worry for Naruto dear, so do I, but we just can't stomp into his world and say we're his parent just like that, especially when you're intent to take him with you when you're return. I can imagine he's got quite a temper with us as his parents." Zeus frowned as he stood at the entrance to the armoire, eyes lingering on his wive's bountiful assets as she dressed herself.

"It has been 17 years dear, Naruto doesn't need parents to coddle him anymore."

Hera ignored him still.

Zeus eyes shone with disappointment when she finally put on her breastplates, "Remember our oath Hera."

"Screw the oath."

Thunder rumbled outside in anger and offence as Zeus blinked at Hera with a blank look in his eyes.

"I don't care for the consequence, I will go there and take my baby boy back with me." she snapped at him as she begun to strap on her bronze armguards, hands gliding over her favorite weapons case.

Before she could continue to arm herself as if she was going to war, Zeus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his wife in an attempt to stop her.

"Stop it. I'm worried as well Kushina." the King of Mount Olympus said softly as he used the name she carried during their adventures in the Shinobi Homeworld, "But you have to think about his well-being first, just like you told me not even an hour ago." Delicately placing his palms onto her soft cheeks Zeus made Hera look up into his eyes, meeting the fire in her brown orbs with resolve, "You go there and Styx will serve her punishment on our son because we broke our oath." He whispered the last part questioningly, perhaps even accusingly, as he gave her a pointed look, "Do you really want that?"

"But..." Hera bit her bottom lip in worry, dropping the Celestial Bronze dagger she was holding, "...what are we going to do now Minato? I can't leave him there. Seventeen years without one of our sons was already too much for me, especially Naruto. I never once got to hold him in my arms as a baby! He needs to know we exist, he needs to come back home to me!"

Her eyes watered as she cried out.

"I know, I'm his father too you know." He declared with pride, chin up and torso pressed out.

"Then what're you going to do about it?" Hera demanded with a fierce stare, which had a mixed effect on her husband because of the tears pooling together at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm going to ask one of my chi-... uhhhh, one of the other Olympians to find him and bring him back with them. Artemis or maybe Athena should be up for the task, they are the most suitable for tracking people down." Zeus offered, biting his tongue before he could accidentally remind Hera how most of his children weren't hers as well. Angering his wife right now would be the last thing he wanted to do.

They shared a stare-off.

There was nothing she could say that would change his mind. Zeus's decision was final on this matter. Besides, she was far too afraid of the punishment Styx would no doubt serve on their son - their mortal and quite susceptible to curses and death son - if even just one of them broke the Oath they both swore on seventeen years ago to counteract him and risk loosing Naruto in the Pure World.

She glared at him, searching his eyes for any sings of deceit.

"What about the people that lied to us? What about Hiruzen?" she glowered in defeat out as she looked away, crossing her arms across her armored chest. This was the second time she lost an argument against Zeus, once more concerning Naruto.

"I will think about it." Zeus promised with a dark look in his blue eyes. His fists clenched, little sparks of blue zipping across the skin of his muscles bringing a ghastly glow to his face, "But when I finally get my hands on him, or anyone related to this matter at that, they better have a good explanation for us... or else I swear on my throne as the King of Gods that they will pay for taking away the rightful Prince of Olympus from us."

"I still think I should be the one to go and find my baby. What if he's terribly injured. Or maybe somebody poisoned him. Or what if they get lost trying to find him. Or if..."

Zeus's lips twitched in amusement as Hera started to ramble. It felt nice to see her like that again, "Athena and Artemis know what they are doing darling, they'll find him."

"Then they better bring him here unharmed." Hera's eyes turned cold as she looked back into his, making his spine tingle at the frosty tone she was using as he turned away from Hera with a plaid nod when she began to undress herself again, cursing and grumbling not so quietly at the fates, some oaf with too much pride and stubbornness, primordials and other...

Zeus had little doubt that his wife would be extra vengeful for every hair out of place on their boy's hair.

He dearly hoped Artemis wouldn't do anything rash while on this task for she had definitely inherited his quick temper.

...

Zeus left the room, slumping with his back to the wall with a groan as soon as he was out of his wife's sight and earshot.

Oh who was he kidding, Olympus was doomed.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~  
** **Location: Konoha Cemetery - Genso no Sekai**

It was raining.

Dark clouds filled the dull atmosphere.

Barely a scant few days have passed since the ending of the The Fourth Great Ninja War, ever since Naruto and Sasuke shut down the Infinite Tsukuyomi, saved the world from a crazy ninjutsu goddess and smacked each other's faces across the fateful Valley of the End again, reshaping the small lake into something the size of a small sea.

Hidden ninja villages were busy rebuilding and burying their lost with sadness and grief as tens of thousands of shinobi had been killed during the short three days the war had lasted.

Out of the original 80 000 shinobi and samurai strong under Gaara's command, only 30 000 have survived leaving the lands of the Elemental Nations ripe for bandits to raid and pillage. Some of them Naruto knew personally while most of them... he didn't even have the time to learn their proper names before their corpses were taken back to their home villages for proper burial and send-off, where their secrets would be kept safe and their memory held in honor.

Nearly everyone who was capable of standing on their own two feet (and some people who couldn't) were there during the funerals of the deceased shinobi who served and protected the Village Hidden in the Leaves, even his rival and best friend Sasuke (though he did receive a rather frosty reception from literally everyone – it would take time for the villagers to accept and forgive him for his crimes).

But today wasn't about Sasuke, his questionable choices in the past, nor was it about the villagers.

It was about the many shinobi – men and women who endured – who sacrificed their lives, goals and dreams so that Naruto and Bee would be safe and protected, so that the people of their homelands, young and old, ninja and noncombatant, Iwa or Kumo or Suna, Kiri or Konoha alike; so that everyone alive could choose to pick their own paths, their destinies.

To make or break their dreams, to decide their fate.

It brought a tear to his eye.

Naruto was standing in silence at the front row of the gathered crowd in mourning ceremonial blacks when the time finally came for Neji's body to be laid to rest. He had seen Hinata openly crying tears for her cousin's death, the boy who decided to protect their lives and become a free bird. The blond sage wanted to offer the pale eyed beauty some words of comfort, to say something heartwarming and inspirational, but he couldn't force his mouth to open.

Instead he simply held her close as she cried her heart out into his shoulder, letting his actions speak for him instead of his words.

He didn't know what to say, or do for that matter.

Neji had quite literally taken the attacks that were meant for him, he had protected Naruto when he couldn't take all of that carnage the Uchihas were wrecking on their forces with the might of the Ten Tails anymore. It had nearly been enough for his will to break, seeing one of his oldest friends die in front of him while he was powerless to defend him.

Naruto stood at the front of the gathered crowd in mute silence the entire day, watching as each and every shinobi was laid to rest one after another deep into the darkness of the night with a bunch of flowers held his hands. Each flower was intended for each shinobi of Konoha who fell down on the battlefield during the Fourth Great Ninja War, be it against White Zetsu clones, Edo Tensei puppets, Madara or the Juubi.

He had brought a lot of flowers that day.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **  
Location: Konohagakure no Sato - Genso no Sekai**

A loud scream of "What! YOU CAN'T DO THAT DATTEBAYO!" was heard thought the Hidden Leaf village on a fine Autumn day.

Naruto, his single remaining hand holding his head (because he lost the other one fighting Sasuke), stared at his Hokage, associate grandmother and a pseudo-sort-of-worried-for-him mother with a shocked speechless expression on his face.

"Darn it Kami! Keep it down brat!"

The Senju princess yelled as well as she used her medical skills to hold back a headache, the look in her eyes glaring sharp kunai at the blond for causing it, "My decision on the matter is final. Kakashi Hatake will be the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha."

"But why not me?" he groaned as he slumped in his stance.

Standing shoulder-to-shoulder next to him was the silver-haired man in question, giving Naruto one of his trademark U shaped eye smiles.

"It isn't so bad Naruto. You need to live a little before taking the hat."

The blond male looked most piteous, "But, but I thought that after the war…"

"Yes, yes, yes, you're more than powerful enough to become a Hokage, and more suitable for the position than anyone else in the entire village Naruto. But... " Tsunade said as she approached him, "You're still too young to handle the job and the responsibilities behind it. You hadn't even lead a genin team Naruto. And no, teaching Konohamaru the Rasengan does not count as having an apprentice. That just shows how reckless you still are."

The blond pouted, "I lead the Alliance Forces on the battlefield."

Tsunade shook her head, "That's not the same Naruto and you know it, I know you aren't that dumb so stop acting like it if you want this hat." She crossed her hands underneath her massive rack, "You are well respected in the village and across the continent for what you and your team did but you can't be expected to handle the logistics and administrative duties that a Hokage must pay attention to."

The blond crossed his arm – then looked down awkwardly towards his chest when he remembered he was one limb short as he fumbled around with his one remaining hand awkwardishly – before grumbling,

"Look Naruto, you can try to become the next Hokage later but currently the village needs someone like Kakashi as its a leader. " Tsunade said, annoyance rising in her voice. The brat was just soo stubborn sometimes, just like his mother. The woman had a temper that matches Tsunades as well as the strength to back it up when she was still alive, she knew that much.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. " the next Hokage-to-be chirped, "I'll make sure I save all the paperwork for you when you finally take office. So chin up."

Naruto glared at him halfheartedly in response, pouting.

Tsunade then suddenly clapped her hands (startling our blond star), pulled out a bottle of sake from out of nowhere, in doing so shocking Shizune who had made sure to throw away all of them, before taking a gulp and patting the blond on his arm-equipped shoulder.

"Now gaki, let's go out and have a drink. I have finally managed to escape this wretched job and its time to celebrate!" she rejoiced loudly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and started to pull him out of the room, this room being her newly rebuilt office at the seat of the Hokage Mountain.

"Have fun you two!" Kakashi said before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"Wait Baa-chan! Kaka-sensei wait!"

The Hero of the Hidden Leaf and The Saviour of the Ninja World cried out as he was being roughly pulled along by the sixty-something old woman with an ungodly amount of strength in her body, bones and muscles.

Attempting to struggle out of her grip would be a complete and total waste of time.

"Oh shut up Gaki, you need to get drunk! And probably laid!" she crowed as she passed the pair of shinobi known as The eternal gate-guards, who were snickering at the flailing blond.

"T-TSUNADE BAA-CHAN?!" the blond blubbered, red in face.

Seeing him flustered like that made Tsunade laugh hard, "Ha! Man up boy. Didn't you spend two and a half years under Jiraiya's sole influence!"

"That's not the same! I was saving myself for Sakura-chan!"

He protested before he eventually gave up and let the Hokage pull him through the streets. As soon as the villagers saw their hero walking among them the entire street lit up in a loud, cheerful roar. Men, women and old alike started clapping their hands rapidly for Naruto as they conveyed how happy they were for seeing him.

Naruto was left stunned by the sudden action of the villagers, eyes wide and mouth hanging agape.

"While you won't be becoming the Hokage this time around Naruto..." Tsunade began to whisper softly into his ear as she released him from her strong grip, smiling down at her favorite blond, brash and most of all, knuckle-headed idiot, "...isn't this what you wanted all along?"

Looking around himself Naruto honestly couldn't say no to that.

He found the same strange and warm feeling coursing through him and the gathered crowd around him he had sensed back when Kakashi brought him back to the village on his back after defeating the Six Paths of Pain and confronting Nagato.

They called him their hero, thanking him for his service during the war and for saving the world…

A large grin spread across Naruto's whiskered face as he walked between the people of his village, basking in the glory.

Maybe he could stop moving across rooftops of his village and start to walk among these people.

His people.

Because they finally acknowledged him as their hero.

And that was all that mattered to him.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **  
Location: Konohagakure no Sato - Genso no Sekai**

"C'mon Naruto – Hic! - drink with me some more."

Our favorite blond ninja grimaced as he tried to push the half-finished bottle of sake Tsunade was forcing upon him away from his mouth, feeling his nose scrunch up at the foul smell of a drunken grandma.

Two o'clock in the afternoon and he was already forced to drink the seventh bottle.

He and Tsunade-baa-chan weren't the only ones drinking and enjoying themselves in the Hidden Shuriken – a ninja only bar recently rebuilt in a far more favorable position, because the rest of the Rookie 9 as well as Team Gai and their disabled sensei were here too.

Heck, even Sasuke (the eternal glacier) was present, albeit he was sitting alone at the last table in the far, dark corner of the place.

It was like a whole celebration party going on for his late birthday, Chouji was screaming at Lee about eating his last piece of barbecue but instantly lightened up when Ino brought a brand new dish of grilled meat for him. Tenten was threatening to castrate Kiba with a big katana after he 'accidentally' groped her well-toned ass. Hinata was standing off to the side with Shino and talking with Kurenai-sensei. Guy-sensei was screaming about Youthful Sake and Shikamaru was trying to doze off in another corner of the place. Kakashi was making out – his mask still on mind you! ( _psst, genjutsu_ ) – with the waitress. Sai was surprisingly getting very familiar – even frisky, if something like that could be said for Sai - with the blonde haired kunoichi, sitting right next to her with a very 'real' smile on his face.

Hopefully he wasn't going to say anything stupid that would make Ino mad.

He would prefer not having to pick up the former Root-nin's leftover pieces with shovel and glue by the morrow.

Sakura was chatting away with one of her friends, occasionally daring to glance a look or two at Sasuke.

She was probably wondering if she should come over and keep him company.

Naruto, after drinking the bottle Tsunade insisted on giving him, stood up from his seat and walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, can I sit here?"

Naruto asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the former Leaf missing-nin without even waiting for a reply.

"Hn."

The blue eyed shinobi rolled his eyes, "So, how's your arm?" he asked in a conversational tone.

"The same as yours." Sasuke replied shortly, sipping his sake.

"Welllll, Baa-chan said she's going to be making prosthetic hands for us..." Naruto nodded towards the half-drunken Godaime when Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his comment, "I think she said she was making 'em from Hashirama-jiji's cells, so you don't have to worry about not being able to make hand seals anymore, being a swordsman and all that..." he trailed off when the raven haired shinobi gave him a blank stare.

"I don't think I'm going to stay in this village for long."

"Hey, don't tell me you're thinking about becoming a missing-nin again!" He turned his head to glance at Sakura, speaking with a smile that was concealed from the rest of the crowd, "There are people who will be hurt if you leave again y'know."

"What about you Naruto?" Sasuke asked when Naruto turned back, looking him in the eyes, "What are you going to do now?"

"Hmmm... take a guess." Naruto smirked in satisfaction as both of them turned their heads towards the far-off window on the other side of the room, directly looking up towards the Hokage Mountain Monument where even now dozens of workers were busy craving a face onto it - right next to Tsunade's.

It was Kakashi's face, their sensei and the Rokudaime Hokage.

"I think I'm going to train harder." he ignored the Uchiha's derisive snort, "Maybe study a bit more about my family's secret techniques or get Jiraiya-sensei's information network started back up. Y'know, improve on my strengths, work on my weaknesses and all of that jazz."

"Good for you." said Sasuke as he picked up his cup of sake and held it high, speaking his next question with a confidant smirk on his face.

"So dobe, for the Nanaidaime Hokage?"

"For the Nanaidaime Hokage, teme!"

Naruto's face could barely confine his grin as he touched his cup – which he just poured with sake – with Sasuke's.

"Kanpai! / Kanpai."

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **  
Location: Forty-Fourth Training Ground - Genso no Sekai**

All sorts of dangerous and predatory animals suddenly cleared from the area when they felt an abnormal change in the air.

Most of these animals and insects were big enough to swallow a fully grown man in one or two bites, not something most people would ever believe possible, but true it was, and yet they were fleeing as if they were about to be hunted by a biju. The soft clouds shifted and coalescenced together in the skies above, turning a darkened grey color the shade of rock before a bolt of lightning, a thunder of massive size and power, a lance of God, blitzed down towards the earth with all the wrath of an enraged deity.

The ground literally shook upon impact.

Trees were torn at from the generated force of the shock wave - but not torn away or apart for their size and strength was simply too huge to be damaged by something like this.

That, and they were Hashirama's Mokuton trees.

Kinda special like that.

The lightning bolt of blue deposited a trio of beautiful women behind where it hit the ground before the clouds parted again as if they didn't just plan on bringing a massive storm upon the Village Hidden in the Dancing Leaves, turning a much softer shade of light grey and eventually, a fluffy white that you couldn't help but to want to cuddle in.

"That felt... different." A lone voice remarked.

The first of the three ladies to get her wits about was an extremely beautiful, young looking woman, being tall and well-built for distance running, with dark auburn hair that was gathered back in a single ponytail and a pair of cold yet bright eyes that were as silvery yellow as the winter's moon.

She was wearing a white T-shirt, a black jacket, grey camo pants and silver boots. In her left hand she carried an elegant bow made of a mixture of wood and celestial bronze, a quiver of silver magical arrows on her back and a pair of hunting knives strapped to her waist. Standing besides her was another very beautiful woman wearing... well, pretty standard clothes actually. She wore jeans, a shirt and a belt around her hips, with a small foldable shield on her left arm and a short double-edged sword – a Greek xiphos – strapped to her waist.

Her hair was long and black and her eyes were an intense shade of gray, much like the storm clouds.

She was looking around the magical-looking forest with interest as she followed behind her sister.

Normally she would be taking her favorite spear along with her into possibly hostile territory but her father had warned them not to underestimate a shinobi's nimbleness and agility. She had also managed to dig up references to ancient Japanese ninja as well as modern mythos, and felt it prudent to take a weapon with a faster swing, hence why she wasn't wielding her dory.

The last woman to walk out of the bolt of thunder was even younger looking than the first two, but she wore the same clothing as her lady.

She was tall and graceful, with long black hair that was up in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, pale skin, and for the finish she wore a silver circlet braided into her hair.

"This place... this flora... It's amazing." Athena commented with a baited breath as she examined the closest tree to her, which was so gigantic she couldn't even spot the top-most branches from where she stood nor guess just how tall it really was.

"Such nature..." Zoë Nightshade, the lieutenant and right hand of Artemis's Hunt, said in amazement. She inhaled through her nose deeply, the air smelt longingly fresh – it was the best and purest air she had inhaled in over two centuries.

While the Hunt was staying at Artemis's Cabin at Camp Half-Blood (much to their shock and disappointment, not to mention disgust) Athena advised that it would be best for her and Artemis to take at least one huntress along with them, just in case they couldn't find Naruto where he should be, so Artemis decided to bring along Zoë, her best huntress with them.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Artemis asked after she finished looking around their 'Landing Zone', raising an eyebrow at the decaying corpse of a rather... large caterpillar, that looked like it had jut been in the process of being someone's dine. She folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Why couldn't have Zeus just teleport us directly to this... Hidden Leaf place?"

Her answer came from her wise sister – bar of course, "Unless you want to have a small army of deadly assassins descend upon us as soon as we step foot into this world, this is a much better alternative. I do not wish to fight an army of people who fight like Hecate." Athena commented with a shake of her finger and a wry smirk on her face as she walked past Artemis and ahead of the group, snapping her fingers together.

"This is ...uh, Training Ground #44 I think Zeus called it. The Forest of Death." She commented, "Such a intense name, I wonder what manner of fierce wildlife exist in this world to garner such a tittle."

"Lady, we should make haste. I have a feeling there are many more animals as large as this one in this forest. Who knows how dangerous they are."

Athena nodded her head at her sister's right hand as she brought out a map of Konohagakure no Sato from her pocket – some 20 years old, something which her father lent to her this morning, "We should head down this way to reach the village before we move on towards Zeus's and Hera's old home. We can only hope that this Naruto Uzumaki is there right now and not out on a mission of some kind. Father mentioned that shinobi take them very often."

Zoë frowned, "Lady Artemis, the boy we are searching for..."

Artemis shook her head as she replied, "Don't ask anything Zoë, let's just get this over with..."

 **~~~ 序幕** **~~~  
Location: Somewhere in Hi no Kuni - Genso no Sekai**

"Rgh, yeeah, mm-hmm-ummm-mm-hmm. I know its mah' muse, I just feel like I need to let lose, Yeah! That's be splendid, I feel like offending..."

" **...** "

"No wait, that can't be right. Defending? Offensing? Demancing?"

" **That's not even a real word Bee.** " the mountain sized beast known as the Eight Tails muttered to itself within the confines of Killer Bee's mind.

"Fencing? No-no, no. Lancing? Unmencing?"

The imposing, tall, blond bearded, shade-wearing, dark-skinned and beefily muscular built Kumo shinobi mumbled to himself - loud enough to alert animals way over yonder - as he rubbed his chin in thought, a pen held in one hand and a notebook filled with bad rap lyrics in the other. He was wearing the standard uniform of Kumogakure shinobi, the only difference being the 7 swords strapped to his back.

After a few more seconds of mulling the line over, a proverbial light bulb light up above his head and the clearing was filled with the sound of pen scratching against paper and the occasional grunt of "Aree" and "Yeah".

A grin spread across the man's face as he closed his notebook and hid away his writing utensils. "I've got the grooves and my muse, ar'ight! Now's the time to go an' see mah Mister Nine, cuz' my vacation's still on time!"

The Hachibi's eyes widened, " **Why? Naruto is still supposed to be resting from his injuries.** "

Dancing to some odd beat, the jinchuriki of the eight tails responded to his beast's query, "Because my good ol' friend Hachibi-sama, this fell'a's got a feel like something's in the air is in the making for a fine crime time, sublime! Wheee!"

 _ **XXX ~~~ End Chapter ~~~ XXX**_

Non-related Omake: " _A true BF3 poem_ "  
 **PSN accounts:** _Antheunis011, Vaxenater, Most_Notorious  
_ **Map:** _Kharg Island Conquest_

 _There once were three idiots_

 _Playing with C4_

 _They strapped it on the shore_

 _And drove across a boat_

 _They launched it in the air_

 _And took out a jet_

 _The end_

 **Author recommends on YouTube corner:**

 **Naruto AMV -** **Runnin** by **Bat Moro  
** **Naruto Shippuden AMV - A Little Faster** by **WhiteFang275**


	3. Making friends and siblings

**Movie Cliches # 9 : ANSWERING MACHINES :** If the hero listens to his answering machine and one important message is unexpected then he usually has two very short messages on the tape before, one spoken by a man, one by a women. "Here'a John! I see you tomorrow at eight."... beep ... "This is Sallieeeeee! I'll call again later." ... beep ... and then finally "Ahhhh! The killer is ...". If however the message is expected be sure that it will be the first one on the tape.  
 **Movie Cliches # 10 : ASTEROIDS :** Asteroids travel through space making a noise that sounds like a powerful but subdued engine.

* * *

 **Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden / Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
 **Story Title:** Heir of the Heavens  
 **Story Genre:** Humor, Action, Adventure, Romance  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature...  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Naruto x OC (Caitlyn); minor Naruto x Aphrodite  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011  
 **Adopted From:** YagamiNguyen

 **Review Responses:  
abuseshadowmaster0304: **Sorry mate but that idea classifies as a harem. This story is explicitly not a harem. I'm sure Yagami would like your input though.  
 **insanemaelstorm:** Sorry mate but that idea classifies as a harem. This story is explicitly  not a harem. I'm sure Yagami would like your input though.  
 **Sceonn:** Yes, yes they are... just like humans *_^

 **Author's Note - CHARACTERS** : I've done a lot of research for the sake of both this and another, future Naruto/Percy Jackson story I'm hoping to get out one day, and Zeus... isn't really that bad of a guy actually. He had a temper but it certainly wasn't the worst in existence. He had a standard of right and wrong, was jolly and loved to laugh, etc. Poseidon is actually the worst of the three brothers, Hades was unyielding in his decisions. Knowing the 'true' faces of Olympians kinda explains why Zeus jumped to conclusion on Poseidon in Lightning Thief – it wouldn't be the first time he tried something like that.

"You see my picture next to greatest in the dictionary!" - Speech  
" **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _'Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono.'_ \- Thoughts, Special Words

 **~~~ 序幕** **~~~ ! ~~~** **序幕** ~~~ ! ~~~ **序幕** **~~~ ! ~~~** **序幕 ~~~**

 **Disclaimer (rhymes with _Reclaimer_ :D): ** I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson-verse. I honestly only like Naruto up to Pain, after that it becomes DBZ V2. I'm not watching a ninja show to see planet cracking fights.

 **~~~ 序幕** **~~~ ! ~~~** **序** **\- - - -** **幕** **~~~ ! ~~~** **序幕 ~~~**

 ** _Heir of the Heavens_**

 **Arc One:** Home amongst the Clouds

 **Chapter Three:** Making friends and siblings

 **\- ! ~~~** **序幕** **~~~ ! -  
Location: Konohagakure no Sato - Genso no Sekai ( _The Elemental World_ )**

Athena, Artemis and Zoë were tasked with one of the most important missions... erm, quests, for Olympus to come about in the last one thousand years. They were to find and bring Mount Olympus's future lord and heir (even though nobody knew he existed up to a few days ago, not even his parents apparently) to his new home on the mythological godly mountain safe and unharmed.

However, to do so they first had to make it out through the Forest of Death.

A task that even the most skilled of jounin would tackle with caution and weary that was well deserved. The Forty Fourth Training Ground was a deathtrap for many unassuming ninjas. A retired veteran from Second Shinobi World War once joked that they should replace their walls with the very forest they housed, it'd be the perfect defense to deter enemy ninjas from trying a siege... the standing Hokage held pity for those poor sods and the plan didn't go through.

And so here they were, surrounded on all sides by numerous disfigured bastions which somehow passed of as trees in this world, trees that had a not-so-little part in weaving the forest's infamous reputation together. To say they were threading lightly through it would be like saying Poseidon only had a mild temper. Of course they were on their toes, they could practically feel the lingering danger the forest gave off.

It was a stance that the unnatural forest was more than happy to constantly test and tease, stretching their awareness rather thin - not good, considering the numerous dangers of the area they were traversing through. They had to proceed with caution as they kept their respective weapons always at the ready to put down a monster or two.

Oh, and they were on the lookout for anymore of its nasty surprises.

Like that leech trap.

Cue mental shudder.

Since the two Olympian Goddesses tasked with this had no direct spheres of influence in this world there was no way for them to retain the feedback akin to omni-presence which they enjoyed in their realms, forcing them to be extra vigilant this time around. Their powers had already abated from the moment they stepped foot into this dimension and the creatures of this backwater divine-less world had no reason not to attack them - unlike Earth's many lesser creatures who were easily influenced by a divine mind at its full strength and monsters which sometimes served other Gods and sometimes simply wanted to cause damage and dismay. And unlike Kumo's Turtle Island this forest had no King of Beasts for Naruto to pummel into the ground like a certain dark skinned rapper did so they were left to run loose. The blond shinobi, only recently having been introduced to a semblance of normality in his life, had no patience nor desire to go through the Forty Fourth Training Ground ever again.

Artemis – being a patron goddess of nature and the wilderness - quickly managed to befriend some of the more... intelligent animals present in the Forest of Death: such as the rare ursa 'major' that could put even the fiercest of grizzlies to shame even when asleep, tall as any two story house with muscles and claws that could easily slice through meat and material alike. They were actually carried out of the forest by a pair of these mega bears and Artemis soon realized how, just like some of Earth's bears, these ones could be huge and persistent cuddlers too. She was sure Athena would bring that moment up in some uncertain future to tease her.

She really liked cubs.

They were the cutest things ever!

By the time this had happened, as in the trio making it out of the forest, the sun had already started to decline towards the eastern end of the world. Taking a moment of their immortal existence to look around their new(er-ish) surroundings the trio of Westerners discreetly let out unanimous sighs of relief as they were more than happy to finally be out of that accursed place.

They put an effort into not letting their minds wonder about the numerous questions assaulting their mind, like their thoughts on the sun.

Apollo had to use a solar chariot to pull the sun across the world but this planet clearly needed no such resources. It was as if the sun naturally traveled across the sky in a 24 hour cycle.

How that was done was left in the air for the trio of beings - Athena would spend the following decades trying to figure it out in an attempt to broaden her infinite intelligence and further Olympus's prospects ...that is, when she wasn't busy chasing her little, mischievous brother across the world.

The trio continued walking towards the village.

It didn't take them long to reach the city proper.

Then they stopped for a few moments and stared, not really awe-struck - they were goddesses and a goddess's personal handmaiden and right arm, it was hard to awe them - just surprised.

The Moon Goddess was the first to comment on the sight with a slight quirk on her lips.

"So it really is a Hidden in the Leaves... how quaint."

A slight touch of amusement colored her otherwise impassive tone, she'd been the first one of the three females currently present to express how much she considered the foreign name to be rather odd when translated into Greek and plain English. It turns out that the village... well it was more like a city than anything else was aptly named as 'Hidden in the Leaves'. The massive forest surrounding the city and covering the nearby hills and mountains was clearly even more expansive and amazing than the Forest of Death ever could be, though that might be just their prejudice talking for them - that place simple felt off.

They could very well see why it was considered 'Hidden'.

Both humans and gods alike would have a hard time locating it without the usage of modern technologies and maps.

Satellites were widely used by gods to increase their reach and insight into mortal lives.

Hephaestus really outdid himself with those things.

Artemis was at best annoyed by them because she rode her chariot that much closer to the world.

She especially loathed the ISS and the former Apollo flights.

Yet the vast and seemingly never-ending expanse of forest of Hi no Kuni wilderness wasn't the only thing the trio saw in the distance.

The village was surrounded by walls - rather impressive fortifications in their own right, and there even was a seemingly exact replica of Mount Rushmore with different faces sitting at the far back of the village, overlooking the humans within it.

The fourth face was supposed to be Zeus's mortal reincarnation to this world - they didn't really see it.

Ignoring the stone(like) gaze of their father and/or king, Athena and her two companions started to edge closer towards the populace. Apprehension filled their beings when they saw for themselves just how tall the walls hugging the periphery districts actually were. They eerily reminded them of the thrice damned walls of Troy from ancient Greek times whose defences - which they erected with Poseidon's hands after the Lord of the Sea was punished for trying a coup d'etat against the ruling King of Olympus - stood against the combined might of the Greek armies and their Atlantian allies for over an entire decade. Showing the odd feeling to the back of their minds as there were far more important things that needed to be dealt with, the three Western affiliates eventually made it deeper into the shinobi polis that Zeus had commanded them into exploring for clues on the whereabouts of his son.

A task that could very well decide the fate of Olympus as well as their children's well-being (Artemis's hunters, sans she should remain a virgin forever) should they fail to appease Lady Hera.

Which was just a fancy way of saying they started exploring Konoha with the proverbial axe hovering above their heads uncomfortably close.

Athena was quickly made intrigued by the odd mixture of modern and ancient, western and traditional Japanese architecture prevalent throughout the city - which was currently in the process of being rebuilt even though most of it looked already done, odd concerning the fact that the walls seemed untouched. Already the map given to them by their King was proving to be useless, there weren't any levels or tiers designated on it and most of the streets were wrong even though the basic layout of the village was still the same.

Athena frowned and commented on their bad luck with a sigh, grey eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Zeus's map is useless, it's as if the entire place had been wiped off the map overnight and then rebuilt."

Zoë and her Lady shared a look between them by those words as they glanced towards the outer edges of the village before following suit and frowning like Athena.

Because the lowest point in the village which had been rebuilt in multiple concentric levels was located at the center of... well everything in the village, it looked like the entire place stood within a large crater.

The two Huntresses were more than positive that Athena had already noticed this discrepancy as well – she wasn't the smartest God in existence for nothing; the Goddess of Wisdom and Crafts was most probably trying to refrain from commenting on it.

What happened to the mortals back in 1945 still occasionally haunted the Goddess of Warfare. It was one thing to see Gods wreck wide-scale destruction upon the landscape in fits of furry or rage, but for mortal man – even if the countries in command of such firepower were under direct guidance and control of Mount Olympus at the time - to have such capacity for destruction and mayhem without using the slightest bit of their inherent powers as godly creations or magic, just their brains...

It was truly frightening.

"It does seem like that Lady Athena."

The patron Goddess of Athens shook her head in response to Zoë's comment and willed the outdated map to disappear from her hands - normally she would have just made the map self-update itself with her godly powers, but as mentioned before, they had zero to no influence within this world. Plus she'd already tried that multiple times in the last dozens of minutes.

"Forget about the map. I'll just go ahead and ask these people if they know where the Namikaze Mansion was being rebuilt. They must have started to rebuild the abode of their King's heir long ago if the entire village has changed so much in design." she reasoned as she turned her head around to look at her companions, knowing perfectly well how monarchist societies thought and acted.

If Olympus wasn't a tell enough she had seen many human kingdoms raise and fall throughout the ages.

Artemis, seeing her sister's gaze fall on her, shrugged her shoulders rather casually for such a distant woman and turned her head to look towards the sunset.

She couldn't care less about what they did / were supposed to do at the moment - this world's sun was finally setting over the eastern horizon, painting the sky in a beautiful array of orange and purple colors and she could actually enjoy the sight of a sundown for once without feeling the need to slap some sense into her idiotic twin.

One of the local villagers, a big and burly construction worker who looked to be in his late 40's looked at Athena as if she had just grown a second head as soon as she'd asked her questions.

"Mansion? What mansion are ye' talking about lass. Yondaime-sama lived alone in a small home, everyone knows that. Heck the man didn't even have a girlfriend. The man didn't own a fortune like the rest of the Hokages, he was a very humble man like that. " the man commented with a scratch of his neck before muttering to himself under his breath – though not low enough for Athena miss, "Didn't stop the fangirls from yelling his name at the top of their lungs whenever they saw him though..."

This was a repeating occurrence that graced the trio of Westerners whenever Athena asked about the address or the location of the residence that belonged to the son of the Yondaime.

Every villager she talked to told her the same: The Yondaime Hokage lived alone. The Yondaime Hokage didn't have an heir. The Yondaime Hokage was never married. The Yondaime Hokage was single. The Yondaime Hokage never lived in a mansion.

The fact that this Minato sounded nothing like Zeus that she knew of (Jupiter too), was never married despite what she'd been told by Hera - the Goddess of MARRIAGE - and never sired a son left one confused Goddess of Wisdom feeling like her father and his wife whom she certainly did not see as a step-mother were trying to pull one over her, as unlikely as it sounded. Zeus wouldn't have sent them on a wild goose chase into a completely different dimension with something as a Prince on stake, not after announcing it to the entirety of Olympus, right?

 **~~~ 序幕** **~~~  
Location: Zeus's Temple – Divine plane of ****existence**

Set below the top-most peak on Mount Olympus was the residential temple of the royal power couple, the Temple of Zeus. The King's Temple was built mainly from Imperial Gold and Celestial Quartz, a pure material that was strong and sturdy enough to survive Typhoon's mad rampage through Olympus without cracking. It was without a doubt one of the greatest structures ever built by Hephaestus's hands, built to serve as a power nexus for the unparalleled energy of thunder and lightning that Zeus held dominion over as the God of Thunder, Skies and Lighting, a place of divine splendor and true godship.

The temple/palace hybrid had an expansive veranda that overlooked the mortal world of Iron Men while its Gold, Quarts and Obsidian plated entrance faced Olympus City.

It was from this very same temple that Zeus had spent his younger years as a Greek God and Lord of Justice, overlooking the world below his mountain.

He could observe the entire mortal realm from his very own balcony, much like his sunny son Apollo could do with his clairvoyance and endless-farsightedness.

The inside of the grand temple, filled with large halls, grand gardens and tamed lightning smelled like a brand fresh air that came right after rain, the same sort of rain which once carried purpose of providing mortal crops with nourishment. Nowadays the only thing it could do was to clean mankind's urban filth from his domain because they sprayed everything - and he really meant everything - with their alchemist concoctions. The personal quarters of Zeus and Hera were so big that they could hold an entire mechanized battalion and all of its supporting equipment and materials. Hundreds, no, nary a thousand of immortal servants were tasked with making sure that the palace of the Sky King was always in perfect condition, nothing was allowed to be out of place in their King's abode. It would always remain spotless and majestic, a symbol of Zeus's dominion over all of creation as perfection made truth.

Overly pompous?

Yes.

Did it serve a point?

Well...

The Temple of Zeus was - for the moment, filled with an air of distraught and worry and the uncountable servants serving the court made sure to keep their heads low during these troubled times.

They wouldn't want to be thrown over a cliff or zapped by lightning, no siree.

The source of this bad mood was in the Queen, who was acting very much unlike her composed, regal, divine, royal self.

-Evidence #1: she was currently (and quite worriedly) pacing up and down the bedroom hall (remember, one that could hold an entire Marine battalion!) which she shared with her younger brother and lover, Zeus, walking back and forth for what must have been a hundredth thousandth time.

Zeus had certainly stopped trying to keep track of her pace-counts around the time when she reached the value of 7000, deciding he had far more important things to do than worry how Hera would wear out their majestic carpet with her fretting behavior if she continued to act like that, which was actually rather important. Persian silk was rare to come by these days, what with there being no Persia and all.

But currently those carpets were the last thing on Zeus's mind.

Hera, lost in her imagination running wild was rambling again.

"Do you think Athena and Artemis managed to find my Naru yet? Oooh I hope he's okay, what if he's hurt?! "

"Uh-uh. " he nodded dumbly, as if in a trance.

"They better be back here soon, those daughters of yours. What if Artemis turns him into a jackalope? Or if they can't find him. "

He continued to nod, electric blue eyes following what was bouncing up and down oh so alluringly.

"Uh-uh... "

"Maybe he's out on a mission and wasted all of his chakra, he could be sick right now?! Do you think he's okay?"

Hera turned towards the King - who was lying in their bed - and asked him worriedly, looking towards her husband and expecting some words of comfort to grace her ears, only for a bright red tick mark to appear on her forehead

"Uh-huh..."

"You didn't even hear a word of what I said, isn't that right darling?"

Zeus's eagle-vision stare was currently locked on to her bare chest, eyes glued to her alabaster colored tits – she wasn't going to wear clothes in her own bedroom... The King of Olympus and the God of Thunder certainly wasn't paying attention to her worried words – the words of a mother who was looking forward to seeing her son, all grown up and independent by now, for the first time since he'd been born. Which is why he failed to realize the danger it carried with its sickly sweet tone.

*Twitch Twitch

"Uh-uh... "

See?

" **ZEUS! I'M TALKING TO YOU YOU HORNY OAF!** " at the sound of her booming, angry yell (the servants were already scrambling to their nearest shelters) his gaze jumped up in shock from the peaks of her nipples to regard her face where he was meet with his very much naked, very much sexy and very much angry wife's glowering glare.

Directed at him.

The Astrapios smirked sheepishly in response – how in Hades he pulled that of is still one of Olympus's greatest mysteries that only one person knew the answer to, and she wasn't there at the moment. She never stayed on the godly mountain anyway... Clearing his throat rather urgently Zeus decided to answer her questions least he knew he'd get no sex tonight - truly a maddening torture with such a smoking hot woman as Hera to be his, "I'm sure they're keeping out of trouble dear. I gave them my map after all! All the directions to our house were there, they could be blind and they would find Naruto with it." he announced proudly, he'd personally drawn that map with his own two hands when he was still Minato Namikaze, never once thinking that maybe, just maybe, Naruto never lived in that house.

And why would he not. It was his by right of birth.

Hera didn't look appeased at all by his words.

She folded her arms beneath her tits.

Zeus approved.

"And what makes you so sure of that Zeus?"

"I have full confidence in my girls' capabilities to find one boy, even it that boy is our mortal-selves' son. They'll be back here with Naruto in no time dear, don't worry so much Hera." Zeus smiled at her with a heartwarming smile, grinning smugly when he noticed the minute blush of gold that spread across her cheeks before it was gone – He still had it! But really, what was she afraid of so much? Naruto would be back with them in two weeks tops and she would get to coddle him however much she wanted – that is until the boy grew fed up with it and started to act like a rebellious teen, which he no doubt would. Teenagers never change independent of the times, realms or their species.

Hera sighed at Zeus's reassuring words and ran a hand through her long brown hair.

She couldn't help but worry about her son's safety.

The Fates had already denied her happiness enough times for her to doubt they wouldn't try it again.

On top of that, she knew very well just how messed up Elemental Nations were if you got stuck in their webs of interests, it would mess you up until you couldn't even recognize who you've become. She had certainly been grief stricken as Kushina, lost in the world she didn't understand without anyone she grew up with. It had been a rough life for them but its rewards soon proved sweet.

Bitter sweet.

Zeus, unknowing of her thoughts, looked at his wife expectingly. When he realized that he was being ignored in favor of Hera's disastrous imagination he beckoned her closer towards him, towards their bed, "Now Hera, how about you forget about Naruto for a moment and join me back in the bed. Maybe I can help you ...clear your mind, from your worries perhaps?" Hera's pink, supple lips pursed together into a thin line at her husband's brazen hinting as she gave her younger brother and his raised, big and hard cock a calculating glance, mulling the preposition over in her mind as her interests between being a worried mother and being a woman with needs conflicted within her.

Zeus too was naked bare much like herself. It allowed her to see his perfectly sculptured godly body, all of it hers for the moment.

The only difference was how Zeus was partially covered by their silken bedsheats and she was standing bare in front of him without even a pair of slippers on her.

But... she couldn't possibly bring herself to ride him when she was worrying about her baby boy.

...that was her line of thinking before she felt the familiar surge of moisture slicken its way down her legs, coming from between her thighs.

It practically sealed the deal for her.

An odd crossover between what could be called a seductive smirk along with an adoring gaze crossed the Goddess of Marriage's face as Hera sauntered towards the royal bed, eagerly raising herself above his man meat.

She gave him a look.

"Make me feel loved honey."

In turn, Zeus's face morphed into the picture perfect look that could have been placed into a pictionary as a definition of satisfaction when she let out a load moan with her next action and he felt himself get enveloped in familiar tightness that was born from the same womb as him.

Neither one of the godly siblings felt a piece of worry enter their minds for the rest of the week, too busy fucking the ever-living daylights out of each other to care about anything besides carnal desire and physical pleasure.

 **~~~ 序幕** **~~~  
Location: Konohagakure no Sato - Genso no Sekai**

Athena and co. spent a little over an hour searching for Naruto before the Fates finally smiled upon them.

"Thank's for the meal Ojii-chan, the ramen was delicious! "

The trio stopped and stared at the mop of blonde hair that just popped out of nowhere.

"That was easy." Zoë sweatdropped...

"Don't tempt the fates Zoë." Artemis warned her lightly.

"Apologies milady."

Naruto stood by the side of the road, blue eyes bright and blond hair spiky.

He was holding - correction, rubbing - his stomach in satisfaction with a happy expression on his lips. He'd just made his way out of some sort of open-air food stall that smelled of Apollo's experimental cuisine that one time a decade ago. His choice of clothing was different from what Athena and Artemis had seen before in Iris's projection, his trousers were still the same kind of orange (one that was bugging Athena since the moment she finished her research, he was supposed to be a shinobi right?) but he wore a simple, short and plain white T-shirt with an odd red mark on it that kinda looked like a spiral knitted into the back of it.

A black headband with an artistic depiction of a leaf rested on his forehead.

Two other boys around the same age as him followed after Naruto out of the store which read Ichiraku Ramen. They'd seen one of the boys before - Sasuke, the boy of pale skin, black hair and purple power. A scowl marred his pretty boy face as he looked around the street and disregarded them completely after a moment of staring at the trio.

The other boy they hadn't seen before.

He was a wild looking brown haired boy dressed in blacks who had a large dog standing by his side.

An older male voice came out following after the three boys, and only Athena could understand it, "No problem Naruto, do come again soon! And you too Sasuke, you should visit us more often as well now that you're back in the village."

The black haired boy made a sound of disinterest she might have expected Hades to make.

"Ignore the brood over here." Naruto said as he elbowed Sasuke, who gave him a glare while the blond boy threw a grin over his shoulder towards the shopkeeper, "Sure I'll come again, you make the best food ever! And say hi to Ayame-nee-chan for me will ya! Can't wait for her to be back from her trip!"

The last boy, who was growing annoyed at something by the expression on his face, grunted.

"I'll come back too..."

Then he perked up, saying his next sentence with an attempt in swagger that the trio were unfortunately very familiar with, "I'm also hoping Ayame will be back the next time Old Man."

That was, supposedly, a very, very wrong thing to say when Naruto was around, because the blond's aura turned... demonic would the closest thing they could think off, and he looked at the brown haired boy with a smile which reeked of malice.

"What was that Kiba? I could've sworn you were just implying you'd try to hit on the girl I see as a big sister."

'Kiba' waved his arms in front of him frantically as he backed up away from Naruto, slowly.

"Wha-at? PSTTHChch... noo?"

Athena would've burst out laughing at the scene if she'd been any other Goddess.

Artemis didn't count since she had yet to see anything that might faze her sister... well, faze her not in a manner that would cause the causer to get turned into a jackalope, but actually faze her enough to react to it outside glaring and/or ignoring.

The expression on Naruto's face was just like Aunt Hestia's dangerous look she used to give to her and other Gods when they were still young and... more rambunctious than they were now, and she still used it on her siblings whenever they got too much out of hand at family dinners which were rare enough.

' _Wait?_ '

All three affiliates of the Western Civilization were forced to blink or risk their eyes simply popping out of their dry eye sockets when they noticed something extremely odd about Naruto and the black haired boy who fought alongside him to seal away a Primordial level being.

They were lacking an arm each.

They still had their arms when the fight ended...

"Good." Naruto chirped, as the odd aura vanished, "Because if you lay a hand on Ayame I'll neuter you!"

Sasuke sweatdropped at the bipolar display.

The trio of boys looked like they were about to set out for the night, so Athena, coming out of her brief shock at seeing her youngest brother wounded so terribly, figured it to be as good time as any to introduce herself and her sister.

"You boy, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Athena called out for his name as she and her two companions made to approach them.

Sasuke's hand snapped towards the hilt of his sword near instantly, but it didn't draw any further, while Naruto simply gave them a look of confusion.

"Uh... do I know you?"

Kiba looked like he wanted to smack the blond over the head for his choice of words.

"You blond buffoon!" The Inuzuka clan heir whispered harshly as he did smack Naruto over the head before pinching his ear and dragging it lower where he placed him in a headlock, "What the hell is wrong with you man?! You don't say something like that to three hot pieces when they walk up to you in the middle of the street."

He whispered... not so whisperingly.

Athena's eye twitched.

"We can sooo score them tonight baka! You need to get laid man and get that head of yours out of the fucking clouds and into fucking cunts..."

"S-SHUT UP DOG-BREATH!" Naruto yelled with a cherry colored face as he freed himself out of his friend's headlock and flattened the boy down onto the dirt.

The dog barked once and sat down beside his downed master, who could only let out a groan.

Athena shook her head with a small chuckle - both as a response to her younger brother's inquiry and as a reaction to the third, non-consequential boy and his words... she also signaled Artemis and her Lieutenant to calm themselves, having felt them tense up beside her at the quick reaction and even quicker throw down Naruto laid onto Kiba.

She was sure they were feeling the common urge all Huntresses did to notch an arrow or two aimed at the last boy's family jewels. They simply had a sense for those things...

Going back to track... "No you don't know us Naruto-kun, but we, we do know of you."

Sasuke snorted, peering down at the groaning Kiba who had the wind knocked out of him as he made to stand back up.

Like that was a rare thing these days.

Even before the war started he couldn't get around anywhere without hearing Naruto be praised as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf...

Kiba, after he got up and dusted himself down looked at the ladies once, puffed his chest out and took a step forward with what he must have thought was a charming expression.

It wasn't.

"Hee-llooo ladies, I feel like I should introduce my-" he ceased whatever he had planned on saying when he noticed two of the three hot chicks glaring at him with obvious ill intent, and one of them was rolling a sharp looking arrow between her fingers as she slowly raised her bow arm up into the air.

Kiba gulped when he saw where the bow was pointed and wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

...after he put Naruto between him and the super-hot super-scary eyes chick.

Take one for the team Naru! You're the damn near indestructible one!

Athena sighed. Teenage boys were fools.

"...we also know your parents. "

The blond boy gave the all female party and odd stare at those words, looking at them as if what Athena had just said was something odd and unreasonable and utterly did not compute.

"Um...? Aren't you three a bit too young to know them. Not a lot of people even know who my mom and dad are, its kind'of a secret..." he gave all three of them a brief once-over, causing Zoe to change the target of her ill intent. Artemis didn't react because she noticed that his eyes only took them in as warriors - meaning that they didn't linger on their legs, curves or tits before he returned his gaze to meet Athena's. And that was so rare she had to point it out these days, nodding.

If he registered Zoe's glare he sure didn't act like it.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but you three barely look a bit older than us."

Athena smiled at him briefly, happy that he was more than a brute most of her male siblings turned out to be. It sounded like sound reasoning since all three of them looked like mortal human women in their early to late 20's in their standard, birth-given forms they were currently using. She and Artemis could change appearances at whim but they were both born with a given form already that displayed their main traits – a default, if you will.

"Don't judge us by our appearances boy."

He didn't know why, but he felt like he had just been insulted.

"Okaaay?" he looked at the two boys in confusion, both who shrugged their shoulders in response, "Then why are you here?"

Athena placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look he'd seen a few times before in other women.

"We're here to bring you back to your parents Naruto. They are both alive and are very eager to meet you back in our home at Mount Olympus, young prince."

Kiba's jaw came loose as he stared at the sexy woman.

Akamaru let out a whine and tilted his head oddly.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look.

A silent message was passed between them as Sasuke's eyes morphed into the three-tomoed version of the Sharingan.

"You take the one on the left and I take the two on the right, right? "

Sasuke snorted, "Don't come running for my help when you realize you can't handle two opponents at once without both hands idiot." He gave Artemis - his chosen opponent - a challenging smirk as he began to draw his sword from its scabbard, the material the sword was stashed in not letting out a single sound in the process, "You still haven't started on practicing your one handed seals yet blockhead." in Athena's mind both boys came off as extremely cocky. They were probably still high on whatever power allowed them to beat a god.

Naruto scowled as he drew a kunai from a pouch on his back, quickly rotating his knife into a reverse arm position by hooking his thumb into a ring located at the end of the blade, "Screw you Sasuke, you suck. When was the last time you saw me use handseals for anything besides Shadow Clones you idiot. I can pump out elemental attacks without ever weaving a single seal."

The Uchiha's face showed him pause to consider the words for a moment as Artemis and Zoe aimed their bows at the boys.

A scowl quickly crossed his face again – opposed by the smirk currently splitting Naruto's face who grinned at them. The Uzumaki boy was mentally patting himself on the back with a self-accomplished nod of his head, having one-upped his rival once again.

The third (sixth?) wheel could be heard protesting in the background.

"Hey power assholes, what am I? Chopped liver? "

"BARK!" the large wolfish canine barked.

Artemis and Zoe snorted together.

Kiba's head twisted to glare at his dog, "HEEeeeeY! Whose side are you on Akamuru!? "

Athena brought her hands up in a placating gesture in an attempt to defuse the growingly hostile situation. The young boys must have misunderstood her words considering Naruto's parents are thought to be dead - the only reason they weren't was because they were gods with immortal souls - and she really didn't want to come blows to blows with them at the moment, the fight could easily level this entire city if it came to it.

"I think you misunderstood our intentions."

Naruto blinked before letting out a short growl, eyes flickering red for a few moments before they settled back to his regular blues.

Interesting...

His eyes narrowed at the trio as his body prepared itself for a fight, "There's nothing to misunderstand here lady! I may not be smartest guy around but I'm not that dumb either."

"Hmph. You wish."

"Shad'ap teme!"

"I never meant to insult you boy. Stop and listen to what I have to say before you start a fight you won't be able to finish. Your parents are ALIVE. You should be jumping in joy or something." she muttered the last part to herself... she really hopped he had a better childhood than most of the demi-godly and godly children her father sired throughout his existence. His kids often got the worst end of the stick because of who he was.

His hostile stare slowly turned into a befuddled look, "You can't be serious." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

A raised eyebrow, courtesy of Athena, made him continue.

Sasuke and Naruto shared another glance, "We could flatten you before you did anything to our home. And you should at least scout out your marks if you want to assassinate them or something." he didn't notice the was she stared at him for what he was implying, she'd momentarily forgotten that these boys were trained spies, thieves, warriors and assassins, all in one convenient package, "I mean Mom was kickass when she helped me fight Kurama and Dad helped us tremendously during the war so I know they can't get any deader than what they already are. And I don't feel like kicking the bucket yet."

"I understand this might be... wait, what?"

Athena blinked.

Artemis looked at her sister questioningly when she felt the sheer _wha?_ that was coming from the wise goddess.

In fact Athena was so confused she reverted back to plain English, much to her own confusion.

"Come again? You met your parents?"

 **~~~ XXX CHAPTER END XXX ~~~**

Non-related Omake: " _A true RUSE tale..._ "  
 **PSN accounts:** _Antheunis011, Vaxenater  
_ **Map:** _D-Day_

Once upon a time two idiots faced a determined opponent and his friend. One of the two idiots managed to pull of a miracle to defeat one of their opponents with tin cans that can be built out of the barracks and are powerful enough to barely scratch the paint on enemy tanks. Then the true moron, in lieu of such a hilarious development, decided to sit back and build light artillery for the rest of the game, upon which he used the Ruse – Radio Silence that kept them hidden from enemies' intelligence reports.

In order to be 'fair' to those fine men on the other side of the super-heavy tank defense line and across the river where they sneaked in all of their guns, the two idiots requested a surrender which was promptly refused.

The idiots then ensued to bombard the enemy with their light artillery guns and tin cans.

And thus began the never-once broken winstreak of the ''Lesser Army''

* * *

According to "Work and Days" by Hesiod (line 59), Zeus was a carefree god who loved to laugh out loud. He was regarded as wise, fair, just, merciful, and prudent. He was also unpredictable – nobody was able to guess the decisions he would make. He was also easily angered which could be very destructive. He has previously hurled lightning bolts and caused violent storms that wreaked havoc on earth. Zeus fell in love easily and had many affairs with various women, however he would severely punish anybody who attempted to escort/fall in love with his wife Hera – like the giant Porphyrion who took a lightning bolt from the enraged god for lusting after his wife (albeit with a little help from the love god Eros). He is often described as a strong, imposing man with a regal body and long, often curly, hair. He usually had a short beard or scruff and carried his trusty thunderbolt at all times.

The Zeus described in Homer was not an extension of nature; instead, he had a standard of right and wrong that made him more relatable to mankind

 **Author recommends on YouTube corner:**

 **Naruto AMV - Destroy Yourself** by **Leo Lenox**  
 **Get Back AMV \\\** by **AkaiLidium**


	4. NOT HIATUS NOT ABANDONED

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Next update will take a while because... I uh, I kinda got absorbed into the Geito - Jieitai Karenochinite Kakutatakaer, and I have to make a Naruto crossover with it, I must. But this story is not on Hiatus. I'll find time to write it, but I wanted to try out a different, easier style to write in. So **Gate Collapsed** is kinda going to be a trial too...


End file.
